Draw Love
by llychu
Summary: Entah sial atau apa, tapi Hinata tak sengaja menumpahkan jusnya ke mobil seorang Senpai. Sialnya lagi, ia harus menggambar wajah tampan senpai-nya itu. Yang buat hinata pusing bayaran atas wajahnya...


**OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY : LLYCHU**

 **Pair : Gaara x Hinata**

 **Rated : M**

 **Happy Reading!**

Hidup sendiri memang bukan kemauannya. Menjalani rutinitas membosankan juga bukan pilihannya. Tapi tak ada satupun hal didunia yang mampu membuat semangat hidupnya membara. Datar. Tak ada gairah. Baginya sebuah gejolak jiwa sudah lama padam bersama wanita yang menjadi pasokan bahan bakar lentera hidupnya mati. Meninggalkannya selamanya. Saudara sedarah pun tak membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna. Abu-abu. Warna itu yang terus melekat padanya.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, bangun saat jam tepat berdetak dideret angka 6. Mata dengan lingkaran hitam itu sedikit mengerjap, lalu terbuka lebar. Manik _jade_ -nya mentereng, membuat kulit putihnya juga ikut mencolok. Apalagi warna rambut semerah darah. Tak ada yang bisa melewatkan kombinasi warna bentrok itu begitu saja. Gaara, pemuda usia 21 tahun itu meregangkan tubuhnya dan menguap selebar yang dia bisa. Padahal baru tidur selama 3 jam, tapi tak ada kantuk yang menyerangnya. Segera saja dia bergegas keruangan yang lebih kecil dikamarnya, kamar mandi. Mengucurkan air yang dingin ketubuhnya agar terasa lebih segar. Selesai bersiap Gaara melenggangkan kaki panjangnya kedapur apartemennya. Menyiapkan beberapa helai roti untuk sarapan pagi seperti biasa. Aroma kopi yang baru terseduh sampai pada hidung bangir Gaara, membuat ketenangan tersendiri baginya. Pemuda lajang itu terduduk disofa ruang tengah, agak jauh dari tempat dapur berada. Apartemen luas dengan 2 kamar tidur itu terasa sunyi. Tak berhawa. Hampa.

Suara perempuan yang menyiarkan berita menggema begitu saja. Gaara menyaksikan berita pagi dengan sesekali menyesap kopi hitamnnya. Deringan pada telepon rumahnya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dengan sedikit malas Gaara mematikan tv dan menekan salah satu tombol telepon disampingnya.

 _"Gaara, aku akan kembali ke Hokkaido. Kankuro akan sampai minggu depan. Kalau ada perlu apapun katakan pada bibi Ciyo."_

Sebuah pesan singkat dari Temari. Kakak tertua dari Sabaku no bersaudara. Gaara sendiri anak bungsu. Dan ditengah-tengah ada Kankuro. Mereka berdua orang terdekat saat ini baginya, dan mungkin selamanya. Tapi entah kenapa Gaara masih saja merasa hampa. Seperti sekarang. Mereka berdua sibuk pada dunianya masing-masing. Walaupun semua kebutuhan Gaara terpenuhi, tapi hatinya masih merasa ada yang kurang.

.

.

.

Memasuki pekarangan parkir tempatnya menuntu ilmu, mobil hitam mengkilap Gaara menjadi pusat perhatian tersendiri. Semua orang diuniversitas tahu bahwa keturunan Sabaku yang terkenal dengan tangan dingin mereka dalam dunia bisnis itu tampan. Banyak yang mengagumi wajah datar Gaara. Mereka pikir itu misterius dan menjadi sensasi tersendiri saat menerka-nerka suasana hati Gaara yang sebenarnya sulit dibaca. Usai menaruh mobilnya dengan rapi, Gaara berjalan tenang menuju kelasnya yang akan dimulai 15 menit lagi. Walaupun pasif, Gaara tetap hadir untuk memenuhi absen pada setiap mata kuliahnya. Dia tidak mau membuat malu nama Sabaku yang dia sandang dengan berotak dangkal.

"Gaara!"

Suara nyaring itu membuat langkahnya terhenti. Matanya menatap malas orang yang melambai dengan cengiran lebar yang terlihat sangat kekanakan.

"Hm?" gumamnya acuh tak acuh.

"Kelasmu hari ini diganti selasa depan, Kurenai _Sensei_ pergi dinas." Pemuda _tan_ itu berujar semangat, "Ini kesempatan bagus, kan? Kau mau ikut bersamaku dan Sasuke ke pantai Oase? Musim panas ini pasti banyak wanita cantik!"

 _Jade_ Gaara memutar bosan, "Tidak, terimakasih."

Sudah biasa mendapat respon dingin, Naruto tidak ambil pusing. Percuma juga membawa perasaan sifat Gaara yang memang sudah membeku sejak 5 tahun lalu mereka kenal. Naruto cukup hatam dengan kelakuan teman dari SMA-nya itu.

"Yasudah, tapi kalau berubah pikiran kau bisa memberitahuku siang nanti. Aku duluan, oke!"

Naruto berlalu. Menyisakan Gaara yang masih berpikir apa yang akan dia lakukan sampai sore nanti. Sebuah ide terlintas diotaknya. Mungkin mengunjungi game center langganannya tidak terlalu buruk. Gaara sering menghabiskan waktunya disela kegiatan monoton sehari-hari dengan bermain game. Itu dapat membuat mood-nya lebih baik.

.

.

.

Gumaman tak jelas terlontar dari bibir penuh gadis itu. Panik, kuku jarinya jadi korban karena digigiti secara brutal. Mata uniknya memelas bingung. Perihal tersandung kakinya sendiri hingga minumannya tumpah ruah. Kalau minumannya jatuh diaspal mungkin gadis itu tak perlu sepanik ini. Tapi, jus kental berwarna kuning itu jatuh tepat dimoncong mulus mobil yang tadi dia lewati. Parahnya, dia mencoba mengelap dengan berlembar-lembar tissue yang dibawa tapi hasilnya malah lebih mengenaskan. Mobil hitam legam itu bertambah cacat dengan kerak-kerak sisa minuman. Tak ada pilihan, gadis itu segera mengambil langkah seribu untuk kabur. Masalah rasa bersalah yang merayap beraturan dihatinya mungkin akan dia pikirkan nanti. Sepatu casual gadis itu bergesekan kasar saat langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti. Mata _jade_ yang menyalak galak membuat semua pergerakannya berhenti. Didepannya, pemuda tinggi dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya bersedekap angkuh. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk gadis itu tahu bahwa dialah pemilik mobil yang sudah dirinya nodai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Astaga, suaranya berat, datar dan tajam. Membuat sekujur tubuh gadis itu membeku dan terasa lemas.

"A-aku…a-anu…" otaknya macet. Hanya kata gagap tak penting yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau yang menumpahkannya?" lagi, dengan suara _husky_ mencengkamnya, pemuda itu bertanya.

"Maafkan aku!" dengan dalam gadis itu menunduk. Menyembunyikan segala bentuk ketakutan diwajahnya yang tertutupi rambut indigo panjangnya. "Aku tidak sengaja! Sungguh!"

"Minggir."

"Eh?" dengan polosnya gadis itu menatap pemuda yang sudah membuka setengah pintu mobilnya. Membiarkan badannya masih setengah membungkuk, "K-kau memaafkanku?"

Blam!

Suara pintu yang ditutup kencang membuat gadis itu sadar permintaan maafkanya belum diterima. Mata lavendernya hanya bisa memandang tak enak pada mobil yang sudah menjauh dari sisinya. Dia tahu siapa pemuda itu. Senior dua tingkat diatasnya. Sabaku no Gaara.

"Kenapa dia tidak bicara apapun? Lagipula aku tidak sengaja!"

Gadis penyuka Pikachu itu sedikit kesal. Memang dia yang salah disini. Tapi setidaknya dia sudah minta maaf. Tidak mau terhanyut kekesalan sendiri, gadis indigo itu segera melangkahkan kakinya kegedung jurusan seni. Masa bodoh dengan pemuda dingin seperti itu, dia sudah tak terlalu perduli.

.

.

.

"Apa?! Kenapa aku harus menggambar senior yang satu itu, _Sensei_?!"

Kesialan datang kedua kalinya. Sudah menjatuhkan jus kemobil orang, sekarang gadis itu mendapat tugas tak masuk akal.

"Hinata, karena kau telat jadi tidak bisa ikut dalam undian. Kebetulan sekali kau mendapatkan pemuda tampan itu." Gurauan dari dosennya tak membuat suasana hati gadis itu membaik.

"Anko- _Sensei_ , aku rela menarik paksa masker kebanggaan Kakashi- _Sensei_ untuk mendapat gambaran wajahnya! Yah, walaupun setelah itu aku mungkin akan menjadi mahasiswa abadi disini. Tapi kumohon, jangan senior yang satu itu," Hinata memelas. Genggaman pada secarik kertas ditangannya menguat.

"Maaf Hinata, dia atau kau mengulang mata pelajaranku semester depan. Ini juga melatih mental senimanmu."

Hinata akan dibunuh kakaknya kalau sampai karena hal sepele begini dia harus mengulang dan memundurkan wisudanya yang ditargetkan 2,5 tahun lagi akan terlaksana. Tapi demi apapun yang Hinata punya, kenapa harus pemuda dengan rambut merah menyala itu yang menjadi objek melukisnya? Banyak pria tampan yang bisa dia minta tolong. Taruh Naruto- _Senpai_ yang diam-diam Hinata kagumi. Pemuda dengan warna rambut kuningnya itu sepertinya lebih bersahabat.

"Astaga, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku baru menumpahkan jus kemobilnya! Apa yang kuharapkan setelah itu?!"

Hentakan-hentakan menggema disetiap langkah Hinata. Orang-orang yang melihat tingkahnya merajuk akan menggeleng kepalanya heran. Tingkahnya mirip anak tk yang tidak diberi mainan. Padahal dipenghujung tahun nanti umurnya akan mencapai angka 20. Kalau sudah begini mau tak mau dia harus mendatangi objek lukisannya itu. Memohonpun akan Hinata lakukan. Asal dia mendapat lukisan dan tanda tangan pemuda itu sebagai bukti Hinata memintanya menjadi objek.

.

.

.

Disini Hinata sekarang. Duduk sanksi dengan tubuh yang bergetar pelan. Dia sudah mengutarakan segalanya pada pemuda yang masih diam dihadapannya. Modal nekat, Hinata menyambangi apartemen Gaara. Tidak susah mencari alamat pemuda itu. Dia tinggal disalah satu gedung apartemen kenama di Tokyo. Masih menunggu respon, Hinata sedikit mengintip lewat lirikan matanya. Pemuda itu terlihat seperti berpikir. Kerutan didahinya sedikit terlihat. Dentuman jam besar dipojok ruangan membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan.

"Baiklah, kuterima permintaanmu."

Belum pudar keterkejutan karena sebuah jam, sekarang Hinata dihantam kejutan lain. Setelah sedikit memohon saat meminta, Hinata bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Setidaknya dia bisa menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya disemester ini.

"Terimakasih!"

Desiran aneh menjalar dinadi Gaara. Gadis didepannya tersenyum puas. Menampakan sederet giginya yang rapi dan putih. Butuh beberapa detik untuk Gaara mengatur letak pupil matanya yang terpaku pada Hinata.

"Baiklah, sekarang ya! Gaara- _Senpai_ tidak perlu diam dan menjadi patung. Sebenarnya, aku hanya butuh tanda bukti bahwa _Senpai_ menyetujui permintaanku menjadi objek dengan tanda tangan disini,"

Dengan cepat Hinata mengeluarkan selembar kertas dengan deretan huruf jepang disana. Tidak lupa juga dia meletakkan bolpoin dan menggeser kehadapan Gaara lewat meja yang membatasi mereka, "Aku akan menggambar _Senpai_ diam-diam."

Gaara membaca sekilas surat itu. Tangannya masih bertaut rapi didepan tubuhnya. Kejadian 2 hari lalu terlintas diotaknya. Hinata menumpahkan jus kemobil kesayangannya. Pada dasarnya Gaara bukan seoran pemuda dengan rasa toleransi tinggi. Kenapa tidak mencoba bermain-main dulu pada gadis ceroboh didepannya ini.

"Bukankah harus ada timbal balik, Nona Hyuuga?"

Senyum diwajah manis Hinata memudar. Dia tahu, seorang Sabaku Gaara yang dingin tak akan semudah ini dia mintai tolong.

'Dasar pamrih.' Gerutunya dalam hati.

" _Senpai_ butuh sesuatu dariku?"

Senyuman yang menyerupai seringai itu tiba-tiba bertengger diwajah tampan Gaara. Membuat Hinata harus menelan ludahnya bulat-bulat dengan susah payah.

"Datang lagi minggu depan. Bawakan aku lukisanmu tentangku. Aku memberimu waktu seminggu, dan untuk balasan, aku pikirkan nanti."

.

.

.

Hanya perlu beberapa goresan dan lukisan Hinata pada kanvas 60x50 itu selesai. Seminggu ini dia seperti stalker, memotret keseharian Gaara dikampusnya. Sering dia mendapat teguran Gaara yang merasa terganggu dengan tingkah laku Hinata. Tapi gadis itu tidak menyerah begitu saja. Masalah lukisan, Hinata tersenyum puas. Wajah Gaara yang sedang teduh dengan mata tertutup itu membuat hatinya sedikit menghangat. Seminggu ini sebenarnya Hinata mendapat banyak kebiasaan Gaara yang tak terduga. Pemuda itu sebenarnya manis. Dia hanya terlihat selalu menyendiri dan menghindari keramaian. Pernah Hinata menangkap gambar Gaara lewat lensa kameranya, pemuda _jade_ itu membantu seorang nenek petugas kantin membawa nampan besar berisi makanan sisa. Menurut Hinata itu manis. Bagaimana Gaara tersenyum walau tipis membalas ucapan terimakasih nenek itu.

"Selesai! Aku akan memberikan ini padanya sekarang juga!"

Hinata segera melesak keapartemen Gaara. Sore-sore begini Gaara pasti sudah pulang dari kegiatan kuliahnya. Setelah mengantongi izin ayahnya, Hinata mengirim pesan singkat pada Gaara. Dia sudah tidak sabar memberitahukan hasil karyanya. Entah kenapa hatinya berdebar. Penasaran tanggapan yang akan diberikan pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

 _Aku diapartemen._

Balasan singkat itu membuat Hinata tersenyum. Benar dugaanya, Gaara ada diapartemenya. Sesampainya digedung apartemen Gaara, Hinata segera membayar taksi yang dia tumpangi dan melesak masuk kedalamnya. Menuju lantai 15 dimana apartemen Gaara berada.

Menekan bel, Hinata menunggu hingga pintu dihadapannya terbuka. Saat mata _amethyst_ -nya menangkap siluet Gaara, senyuman dibibirnya tak bisa ditahan.

" _Senpai_! Lukisanku sudah selesai!" ujar Hinata girang. Dia mengekor pada Gaara yang melangkah keruang tengah. Setelah keduanya duduk, dengan tak sabaran Hinata menaruh hasil lukisannya diatas meja. Dia juga meletakkan kertas yang harus Gaara tanda tangani disebelahnya.

"Lihat, _Senpai_ suka tidak?"

Gaara masih diam. Dia memperhatikan kanvas dihadapannya. Disana ada gambaran dirinya. Walaupun hitam putih tapi orang pasti tahu kalau itu adalah Sabaku no Gaara. Tulisan kanji didahi kirinya juga sangat mirip.

"Bagaiamana?"

Ini kedua kalinya Hinata menanyai hal yang sama. Gadis itu terlihat menggemaskan dengan tatapan memelasnya yang lucu. Berharap penuh pada tanggapan Gaara tentang lukisannya.

"Kau mau minum apa?" bukannya menjawab Gaara malah bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Hinata menuju dapur. Tak bisa dibohongi Gaara sedikit gemas dengan Hinata. Perasaan asing yang tidak pernah dia rasakan menghinggap begitu saja direlung jiwanya yang lama membeku. Percik-percik gairahnya dikit demi sedikit menghangatkan hatinya. Berada dengan radius dekat bersama Hinata membuat keseharian Gaara lebih bervariatif.

Dimulai dengan gadis itu selalu mengekor padanya. Berceloteh ini dan itu dengan ekspresi berubah-ubah. Awalnya Gaara risih. Kehidupan tanpa gelombangnya berubah saat Hinata ada disekitarnya. Diam-diam Gaara mendengarkan. Diam-diam Gaara memperhatikan. Tak ada gadis yang dekat dengannya tanpa maksud tertentu. Yah,walaupun Hinata mendekatinya karena tugas. Tapi semua itu berbeda dengan teman-teman wanita Gaara yang berujung dengan uang, gairah dan kepuasaan semata. Memang tak bisa dihindari Gaara tergoda dengan tubuh gadis polos itu.

" _Senpai_! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" Hinata merajuk. Kesan manja dan menuntut dinadanya nyaris membuat Gaara tersenyum. Sudah sering Gaara mendengar kata-kata manja dengan teman seranjangnya, tapi kali ini berbeda. Menggelitik hingga ulu hatinya.

"Hm, bagus."

"Hanya itu? Demi apapun kau menyeb—"

Hinata sadar, dia tidak boleh merutuk pada Gaara. Pemuda itu belum menandatangani kertas bukti. Jangan sampai Gaara berubah pikiran dan membuat Hinata kelabakan.

"Aku kenapa?" Gaara berbalik. Menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kulkas dan memandang garang kearah Hinata yang tepat berjarak 2 langkah darinya sekarang. Gadis itu menggeleng kuat. Mencoba meyakinkan Gaara bahwa dia tidak berbuat apapun. Surai indigo yang dibiarkan tergerai itu ikut bergoyang.

"Aku tidak mau tanda tangan,"

" _Senpai_!"

"Apa?" balas Gaara kalem.

Oke, Hinata meledak.

"Kau menyebalkan!" teriak Hinata, "Aku sudah susah payah membuatnya, tahu! Mengekormu, mengikutimu, memandangmu! Me-me— pokoknya aku berusaha! Sekarang kau malah tidak mau tanda tanga—hmphh!"

Mata Hinata membulat. Partikel lembut yang irit bicara itu menubruk bibirnya dengan cepat. Dia bisa merasakan tangan besar Gaara menangkup kepala belakangnya, menekannya kuat agar bibir mereka menempel sempura. Lilitan lengan kekar Gaara yang lain terasa dipinggangnya, menariknya kuat hingga tubuhnya menempel dengan tubuh tegap Gaara. Hinata bisa merasakan lumatan pada bibirnya, membuatnya mengerang pelan dan menutup matanya perlahan. Naluriah, Hinata melingkarkan kedua tangannya keleher Gaara. Dia harus menjinjit, mencoba menyamai tinggi Gaara yang jauh darinya. Tangan Gaara berpindah dari kepalanya menjadi dipinggangnya. Melingkari gadis itu dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Lagi, tanpa disadari Hinata melingkarkan kakinya kepinggang Gaara. Dengan hati-hati Gaara berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa melepaskan pangutan bibir mereka. Decakan-decakan terdengar meriah dari keduanya.

Kali ini bukan hanya Gaara yang memangut bibir penuh gadis itu, tapi Hinata juga mulai membalas permainan bibir Gaara. Pikirannya kosong. Pertama kali berciuman seintens ini membuat Hinata mabuk. Tidak ada yang dia pikirkan, bahkan tanpa sadar dia sudah terbaring dikasur Gaara.

"Hmph—"

Gigitan gemas dibibir bawahnya meloloskan satu gumaman menggoda dari Hinata. Ini diluar perkiraan. Bibir Hinata terasa manis untuk Gaara. Padahal pemuda itu tidak menyukai apapun yang terlalu manis.

"Sen- _Senpai_ ," disela-sela mengambil nafas, Hinata berujar lirih. Dada keduanya kembang-kempis karena terlalu lama berciuman. Hinata melepas lingkaran tangannya pada leher Gaara. Dengan pelan tangan mungil itu meremas bahu lebar Gaara saat ciuman itu turun keleher jenjang miliknya. Wangi menenangkan lavender menyambut penciuman Gaara. Wanginya sejuk dan menggairahkan.

"Eunghhh—"

Sekuat tenaga Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya. Mengurung lenguhan-lenguhan yang menurutnya memalukan. Tangan besar Gaara mulai meluncur halus ditubuh Hinata. Kaus musim panas Hinata terlalu tipis, memudahkan Gaara untuk merasakan setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Gadis itu menggeliyat tak karuan mendapat sengatan-sengatan memabukan dari Gaara. Saat tangan besar Gaara yang terasa sedikit kasar menyentuh kulit bagian perutnya, Hinata segera menahannya.

"S-sen—pai…"

Gaara berhenti melumat leher putih Hinata, tanda merah disana sudah cukup kentara. Dengan wajah menahan hasrat, Gaara mendongak ke Hinata. "Hm?"

"A-apa ini b-bayaran untukmu?" gadis itu bertanya disela nafasnya yang memburu.

Jemari Gaara menyentuh poni rata Hinata yang sedikit lepek, gadis itu berkeringat dengan sangat sexy sekarang. Mata uniknya sayu, membuat pandangan Gaara mengabur karna hasrat yang memburunya.

"Kau mau lanjutkan?" suara dalamnya terdengar menggelitik ditelinga Hinata.

Hinata tidak menjawab, tapi semburat merah dipipinya mewakili kemauan gadis Hyuuga itu. Menggemaskan, menggairahkan. Segera Gaara menjatuhkan kecupan-kecupan pada dua pipi Hinata yang memerah. Dia bisa merasakan kelembutan disetiap sentuhan Gaara padanya.

"Kyaa!"

Pekikan itu diikuti gerakan reflek Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya dilipatan leher miik Gaara. Dia terlalu malu saat Gaara menyentuh bagian dadanya yang masih tertutupi bra. Perbuatan Hinata membuat Gaara mengerang karena nafas gadis itu tepat ada dibagian sensitifnya.

" _Senpai_!" rengeknya manja.

Lagi. Darah mendesir pada nadi Gaara. Membuat wajah dan bagian telinga pemuda itu memanas dan memerah. Bisa-bisa Gaara menerjang gadis ini dengan tidak sabaran kalau Hinata masih bertingkah terlalu manja dan menggemaskan seperti ini.

"Hinata," panggilan frustasi Gaara membuat Hinata menggumam. Sungguh, bagian kejantanannya sudah mengeras bahkan tanpa perlu dipancing. Gadis dibawahnya bisa membuat dirinya mengeras hanya karena tingkah konyol dan kekanakannya.

"Aku menginginkanmu," pintanya lirih.

Perlahan Hinata kembali memandang wajah Gaara. Menatap manik _jade_ pemuda itu dalam-dalam. Dalam hatinya dia belum siap. Apalagi melihat statusnya yang belum jelas dengan Gaara. Tapi tubuhnya menginginkan lebih dari setiap sentuhannya. Berharap kehangatan Gaara yang mampu membuat musim panas ini makin panas. Lagipula dia sudah cukup besar untuk merasakan semua ini. Teman-temannya yang lain sudah melewati proses ini. Dengan senyum Hinata mengangguk.

"Benarkah?"

Tidak menjawab, Hinata menarik tengkuk Gaara dan membawanya pada ciuman. Melumat bibir Gaara yang terasa mint dilidahnya. Mendapat lampu hijau, Gaara kembali menjelajah tubuh Hinata.

.

.

.

"Kau siap?"

Tubuh keduanya sudah polos. Hanya tertutupi selimut sebatas pinggang. Gaara sudah bersiap memasuki Hinata, hanya menunggu gadis itu mengangguk.

"Eungh! Akh!"

Bibir penuhnya ia gigit nyaris berdarah saat menahan sensasi luar biasa perih pada bagian kewanitaannya. Gaara mencobanya dengan sangat pelan. Membuat gadis itu senyaman mungkin. Jepitan kuat dinding vagina Hinata membuat Gaara harus berkompromi dengan kesabarannya. Dia tidak mau menyakiti Hinata hanya karena nafsu primitifnya.

"S-sakit," rengekan kali ini tidak terdengar manja bagi Gaara.

"Mau berhenti?" munafik. Gaara enggan berhenti, tapi melihat Hinata kesakitan membuat hatinya tak tak tega. Bagus. Sejak kapan seorang Gaara berpikir dengan hati? Hinata memang sudah menjungkir balikan dunianya.

Mendapat gelengan dari Hinata membuat senyum dibibir Gaara terkembang. Malah gadis itu mendorong pinggulnya, mengisyaratkan Gaara agar melanjutkan.

"Geuuh!" Gaara menyembunyikan geramannya disela leher Hinata. Miliknya sudah masuk seutuhnya. Membuat frustasi karena remasan luar biasa dari Hinata. Merasa sudah aman, Gaara mulai menggerakan pinggulnya. Rengekan sakit Hinata berganti dengan desahan halus gadis itu yang kembali manja.

Belum pernah Gaara mengalami seks yang membawa dua unsur dalam hidupnya. Gairah dan cinta. Bisakah Gaara menyebut rasa hangat yang tidak hanya dia rasakan ditubuhnya melainkan juga dihatinya ini sebagai cinta? Jika Gaara belum pantas menyandang hangatnya cinta, biarkan Gaara menganggapnya sebagai rasa suka.

"Ga—Gaarah…akh!"

"Se-sedikit…"

Dan saat puncak itu datang, Gaara berteriak dalam hati bahwa dia hanya mau merasakan seks yang seperti ini. Bukan dengan nafsu yang hangat sementara, sesudah itu kembali dingin dan hampa. Tapi hangat hingga menjalar ketitik-titik terkecil hatinya. Membuatnya tetap hangat meskipun puncak panas itu sudah mereda. Dan Gaara rasa jawaban kehangatan abadi itu ada pada cahayanya, Hinatanya, miliknya.

.

.

.

Gaara belum pernah tidur selama ini, senyaman ini. Sudah berkali-kali mengganti pewangi ruangan dikamarnya tapi tak ada yang membawa mimpi indah padanya. Tapi dengan wangi feromon gadis didekapannya, mampu menghantarkan Gaara pada pulau mimpi terindahnya.

Hidung mancung Gaara menyesap wangi Hinata lewat lehernya, dia suka wangi lavender tubuh gadis itu.

"Kau masih tidur?"

Hinata menggeleng. Dia sudah bangun dari tadi. Hanya saja enggan beranjak. "Tidak."

"Kau menyesal?" pertanyaan Gaara membuat Hinata berhenti memainkan surai merah pemuda itu. Tangannya turun kepipi Gaara, membelai penuh sayang. Wajahnya mendekat pada Gaara, merasakan hembusan nafas pemuda itu.

"Menurutmu? Apa aku terlihat menyesal?" Gaara menggeleng, "Aku menyesal, bodoh."

Gaara menatapnya tajam, "Maksudmu?"

"Kalau kau jadi seorang gadis dan kegadisanmu diambil seorang pria yang tidak ada hubungan apapun denganmu, kau akan bagaimana?" masih memainkan jarinya dipipi Gaara, Hinata bertanya dengan santai.

Gaara mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Dia meraih tangan Hinata yang ada dipipinya, menggengamnya erat.

"Kau milikku."

"Kalau kau bosan padaku?" wajah gadis itu memelas.

"Jangan sampai membuatku bosan,"

"Jahat,"

Gaara terkekeh. Bagaimana mungkin dia bosan padanya jika Hinata mampu membuat abu-abu dihidupnya perlahan berubah warna. Kadang merah, biru, pink dan sebagainya. Tergantung ekspresi gadis itu. Gaara menyukai Hinata, dan untuk sekarang sepertinya kata cinta sudah pantas untuknya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Dengan waktu singkat," Gaara mengecup tangan Hinata digenggamannya, "Hingga waktu memutuskan aku berhenti."

FIN.


End file.
